Original Vampire
The Originals are the first and original vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are blood descended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. On the show, it was revealed that the Originals used to be human, and that they were one family, landowners from Eastern Europe. Whereas in the novels, the Old Ones were vampires who have never been human in their entire lives. The Originals may not be able to be killed by a stake, as Damon staked Elijah after the latter tried to kill Stefan, and he came back to life, pulling the stake out of his heart and later on, regenerating from his dead state probably because of his status and advanced age. The Original vampires are very powerful and feared, and those that know of them tend to keep away from them. John Gilbert told Damon that the only way to kill an Original is by using a dagger bathed in fossilized tree from the genesis of The Originals; however the dagger had to stay in the original's heart in order for them to stay dead. The Originals can compel not only humans, but vampires as well, the effect stops on the vampires after the original dies. This is shown after Elijah's death when the compulsion he had put on Katherine ended and she could make her escape from the tomb, where she had been imprisoned. Members *'Klaus: '''is the first of the Originals. He is considered the oldest vampire and the most hated and feared of The Originals. *'Elijah:' is an Original. He does not want to break the Sun and The Moon Curse because then Klaus will create a new stronger vampire (vampire-werewolf) race. Klaus' minions '''Cody Webber: '''He is a vampire who knew someone who knew someone who knew someone who was in Klaus’ inner circle. He was a contact of Slater who came to get Elena to make amends with Klaus. '''Phillipe: '''He is an old and powerful vampire, he appears in the episode "'The Sacrifice'" as one of Klaus' men who came for Elena. '''James:' He is an old vampire, he appears in the episode "The Sacrifice" as one of Klaus' men who came for Elena. Maddox: He is a powerful warlock and Klaus' closest member in his inner circle. Greta Martin: She is a witch who was kidnapped by Klaus but seems to be working with him by her own will now. Significant Victims and Kills In The Books Although Klaus only appears in the book Dark Reunion, Klaus seriously affect the lives of Katherine von Swartzschild, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Meredith Sulez, Cristian Sulez, Meredith´s Grandfather, Meredith´s Grandmother, Elena Gilbert, Vickie Bennet, Sue Carson, Tyler Smallwoods, Caroline Fobers, Bonnie McCullough and other vampires and humans, and even affected the history of the human race. *'Katherine von Swartzschild' - Klaus turned Katherine into a vampire and became his disciple for centuries. Katherine's personality changed completely making her insane, cruel, sadistic and cold under the influence of Klaus. *'Stefan Salvatore' - Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine, for her to destroy Stefan and Damon. Centuries after the supposed death of Katherine, Stefan finds out that was a hoax and that she just wanted to be with him and his brother. *'Damon Salvatore '- Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine, for her to destroy Stefan and Damon. With the change of personality of Katherine, Damon realizes that love Katherine was a mistake. *'Meredith Sulez' - She witnessed the attack which caused Klaus to manipulate the minds of her grandfather to his family. In the process, Meredith becomes a half vampire, like her twin brother *'Cristian Sulez' - He was kidnapped after the attack which caused Klaus to manipulate the minds of his grandfather. *'Meredith´s Grandfather '- Klaus manipulate the old man for the attack his family. *'Meredith´s Grandmother' - She is attacked by her husband for the influence of Klaus *'Elena Gilbert' - She sacrificed herself to save Stefan, Damon and her friends and family from attack by Katherine. When Elena tries to tell Stefan about the murderer of Sue, Klaus disturbing Elena´s visions. *'Vickie Bennet '- She is brutally murdered by Klaus, just for fun. *'Sue Carson' - She is killed by Klaus to activate the curse of werewolf in Tyler. *'Tyler Smallwoods' - Klaus manipulated Tyler to destroy Stefan and Damon *'Caroline Fobers' - She is kidnapped by Klaus to attract Stefan. *'Bonnie McCullough' - She has the Elena's visions but Klaus distorts. *'Matt Honeycutt' - He is also indirectly affected in the match against Tyler. *'Human race' - Klaus seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall) causing the change in the history of human race. Trivia *In the series, The Originals are considered the first family of the old world. *In the books, Klaus is one of the Old Ones but never says that there is a group of older vampires. *In the books, Klaus is wise, sadistic, cruel, insane, etc. In the series Elijah said that Klaus is a reclusive, paranoid, the most feared and hated of The Originals. * In the series, Rose tells Trevor that Elijah belonged to the old school. *According to the Elijah`s words (I've been dead for centuries) and the Rose`s words (They (The Originals) have to do for him (Klaus), Rose shows a facial expression of fear and threat when he mentions that "They (The Originals) has to do it for him (Klaus)" and Rose says: Elijah is the Easter Bunny in comparison to Klaus), this could leave with the idea that Klaus is much older and powerful than in the books. The Rose `s words point out the great power of Klaus over The Originals. Even Elijah want to use the power of a large group of witches and warlocks to destroy Klaus definitely. *The first active member of The Originals group confirmed is Klaus and a former member, called Elijah. *Before the first mention of Klaus in the series, it would change the character for an older and powerful vampire named Phillipe came after Elena. *Katherine says that she met Klaus in England, this could be where The Originals stay. *The servants who were under orders The Originals were: Katerina (She was the first doppelganger to destroy the curse, but escapes with the moonstone), Two Unnamed Vampires in 1491-1492, Cody (Extraction of his heart by Elijah) and Two Unnamed Vampires in 2010 (Severed spine and extraction of heart by Elijah), Rose (Suffer the bite of a werewolf and Damon the stake to avoid more pain) and Trevor (decapitated by Elijah) are former members, Slater (Elijah compelled him to stab himself) and Alice (Damon clears her memory) were just friends of Rose and Trevor but never established whether they were really servants. Unnamed witches and warlocks (Klaus has been used for centuries) and Martin Family (Jonas and Luka were servants of Elijah but now they are dead. Greta is with Klaus and she is used to break the curse but it is unknown if a servant or a prisoner), Isobel (She makes a deal with Klaus to get rid of Katherine and give the moonstone buy she die), Maddox (He is a powerful warlock, he helps Isobel to capture Katherine, Alaric and the moonstone). *Elijah tells Rose that can forgive her and also to Trevor if necessary. But Elijah never be said that the pardon of The Originals (Elijah is a former member of The Originals and he has no authority to give forgiveness to Rose and Trevor on behalf of Klaus and The Originals). In other words, Rose is still wanted by Klaus and The Originals to destroy her because of Katherine´s incident. *In the episode Katerina, mentions that Klaus and The Originals had all the elements to break the curse of the sun and the moon, but Katherine manages to escape with the Moonstone. *According to John Gilbert, The Originals can be neutralized with white wood ash but just not allowed to return to life for time indefinitely. *Elijah states he has been dead for centuries suggesting that he died to become a vampire this could imply that Originals were once human. *According to Luka, his sister and Jonas `s daughter is with Klaus, is the reason they are with Elijah, but they, like Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, John, Isobel, Katherine, Jonas together with Luka want to destroy The Originals. *Elijah wants to destroy Klaus after the sacrifice, is mentioned that after the sacrifice, Klaus will weaken. *John Gilbert mentioned that Isobel is doing something that might make Klaus never come, or want to come, to Mystic Falls. *In the series, Elijah says that about a hundred years after 1690 (persecution of the witches of Salem), a group of witches and warlocks were massacred (burned). Elijah mentioned that interested in finding the place of massacre, but Elijah does not mention his reasons. **Possibly Elijah wants to use the ghosts of witches and warlocks to destroy Klaus. The only ghosts that have appeared in the series are witches and warlocks. In the books, the ghost of Honoria Fell (a powerful witch) appears to help Elena, Stefan and Damon. Also ghosts of soldiers (human) fallen in battles in the area near Fell's Church appeared in the books. *The Originals`s servants directly and indirectly are integrated of almost all races (except for werewolves) that have appeared in the series. Vampires (Katerina, Rose, Trevor, Slater, Cody and four unnamed vampires), Humans (Alice), Witches and Warlocks (unnamed witches and warlocks that Klaus has been used for centuries and Martin Family: Jonas, Luka and Greta). *In the second season will mention some names of old and powerful vampires, but not confirmed to be part of The Originals. These names are: Phillipe: he would be who would replace Klaus in the series, James: he is a friend of Rosemary and with Adrienne, Alice and Cody appear together, Adrienne: an extremely dangerous and cruel vampire, Amy: she is mentioned she hates Stefan but also mentions that she is a "friend" of Klaus. *In the books, mentioned that the first vampires are The Old Ones, but in the TV series is mentioned that the first vampires are The Originals. *The only clue we have of how to beat an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by the Meredith `s grandfather (white wood ash). In the series, Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith `s grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. *In the books, Tyler mentions that Klaus is one of The Old Ones but so far no one knows more about them. In the TV series, Rosemary, Trevor and Elijah mention that all are gathered in some place (probably in England, for the mention of Katherine) and that they comply with the wishes of Klaus. *In the books, Klaus has an age of between 2700 and 3500 years. In the series has not mentioned his age but may be more powerful according to the Rosemary´s words to compare to Klaus with Elijah. *Elijah mentions that he has been dead for centuries. This could give an idea if The Originals were human or not. *In the book The Return: Midnight mentions that Klaus had to Meredith's twin brother (Cristian). In the series, Greta takes the place of Cristian. when she's kidnapped by Klaus. *In the books, Klaus is an original vampire but in the series, Klaus is Vampire/Werewolf hybrid. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Antagonists Category:Vampire Diaries Characters